Sound the Bugle
by SamanthaYagasaki
Summary: This is something I wrote about when Roy found out about Hughes' death. Hope you like it.


Do not own FMA or any of the characters. Hope you like it.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy sat in his office working on his paperwork like he did every work day, even though he hated every bit of it. Riza stood behind him to make sure he did his work and not delay. The opened windows behind him brought in sunlight that provided him light, but it is windy this morning. The wind started to blow in behind him. A few leaves flew in through the window landing on his desk.

Roy lowered the paper to see what landed on his desk. He found the leaf sitting in front of the picture of Hughes and him smiling at the camera like a couple of careless fools. He started to think back of what this man has done for him for a moment. The phone suddenly started to ring, snapping him out of his thoughts.

**Speak of the devil**

He let out a sigh thinking Hughes must be calling to tell him all about his kid. He answered the phone, "Colonel Mustang..." To his surprise it was Falman speaking on the other end of the line. "Colonel...please let me take a moment of your time." Roy could hear the sadness in Falman's voice. He knew it couldn't be good, "Let's hear it Falman." He spoke in a business like voice.

Falman went very quiet for a minute. Foreman let out a sigh through the phone and spoke the best way that he could to Roy, "Colonel...Lt. Colonel Hughes, now Brigadier General Hughes....was found dead this morning."  
**Impossible**

Roy's eyes widen. He could feel his heart sink. He was just there before he left. Maes Hughes can not die. He wasn't even on the field while on duty. Roy struggled to speak through the phone, "H-How!?" Falman did not let him wait for long this time, "He was murdered. His body was found inside a phone booth." The only thing that went through Roy's mind.

**What was he trying to tell me?**

Roy couldn't speak into the phone as he struggled to hold the tears back in his eyes. Falman knew Hughes was very important to Roy and continued to speak, "The funeral will be schedule for tomorrow afternoon." Roy nodded his head like he was talking to him personally, "Thank you Falman." He hung up the phone.

**It's a lie, why would he lie?  
**  
Riza behind him stared at the back of Roy's head with sympathy in her eyes. She heard everything. She heard it all. She knew how close Roy and Hughes were. Roy stood up from his chair and walked out of the room without a word. Riza let him go and looked down at the paper he was reading before he got the call. A few wet drops stained the paper around his half signature.

That afternoon, Roy is in his apartment taking a shower. He stood there under the shower head with his eyes closed. He tried to wash some of the stress away. All it did is make him think back on old memories. He walked out of the shower and wrapped the towel around his waist. He didn't bother doing anything with his hair.

When he walked passed the mirror he stopped to look at himself. His eyes showed his emotion behind them. He looked as though he hasn't slept in days. He put on a pair of blue slacks and a white shirt. He walked out of the room and sat down on the couch. He stared at the gun he had lying on the table. He never really knew why he had it just lying around.

_**I'll work under you and help you to the top**_

How could he continue on? People seem to die by his mistakes. He hadn't noticed that he grabbed the gun off the table and put it against his chest_._

_**I'll become Fuhrer. Thats the only thing that helps me take my next breath.**_He lost hope of ever becoming Fuhrer. He couldn't do this by himself. He felt like the walls of his apartment were beginning to close in on him. He felt dizzy and sick to his stomach. If he can not become the Fuhrer then what does he have in life then?

He heard the sound of a loud click. The sound of the hammer being pulled back on the gun.

Hughes was working under him. He is dead because of him. He is now out ranking him. That bastard.

There was a knock at his door, but he neglected to hear it. He had signed his death when he agreed to let Hughes help him become Fuhrer. Damn that man for trying to help a killer with a dream to make this country better for the future.

He couldn't pull the trigger on himself after he killed the two doctors, but he felt like he pulled the trigger on his best friend.

He lifted up the gun pointing it at the side of his head.

Riza cracked open the door to peer inside. She was worried about him after he walked out of his office after he received the call. When she saw the gun pointing at Roy's head, she immediantly reacted, "Colonel!" She shouted at him. She threw the door open, which most likely shoved the door knob through the wall when it hit. She rushed over to Roy grabbing his wrist moving the gun away from his head.

Roy pulled the trigger.

Roy's eyes widen as he heard the gun fire. He had felt the bullet go by his face. That bullet was supposed to be through his head. He didn't know what happened till he saw the crimson colored eyes staring at him with a worried look.

Riza pulled the gun away from Roy's grasp and smacked him in the face with her hand. Roy felt his head being smacked to the side. "What are you doing Colonel!? Roy Mustang! Talk to me!" Roy closed his eyes and stared out to the side not sure what to say to her.

Riza let out a sigh and opened up the gun dropping all the remaining bullets. She placed the gun back on the table, "Roy...it isn't your fault." She knew what was wrong with Roy. Roy turned his head to look at her with glassy eyes. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't bring the tears out again.

Riza stared into his eyes for a moment. She could see the sorrow behind them, but then a small flicker of hope suddenly appeared. Roy just remembered there was someone else that is behind him. Someone that is making sure he stays on this path. Without her he would of ended his life.

The next day, Roy and Riza are back in the office. Roy had the closet open staring at himself in the mirror. He wore his military uniform that is freshly cleaned. He slid his hand through his hair. His hair is slid back with small spikes in them. He let one hair be loose and lay over the front of his face. Riza walked behind him holding his hat.

Roy spoke to her without turning his head to look at her, "How do I look Lt.?" Riza responds, "You look good sir..." Roy turned slightly to grab his hat putting it on. He frowned at his reflection.

_**What's with the long face Roy?**_Riza spoke to him, "We need to get going sir or we will be late." Roy nodded his head and turned around to walk out of the door with Riza always following behind him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
